To be silent or not to be
by titpuce86
Summary: Rares étaient les personnes qui comprenaient comment diable Jasper Whitlock pouvait supporter le niveau sonore perpétuel qu'impliquait d'être en couple avec Alice Cullen. La vérité, c'était que Jasper, le Dieu de la Guerre qui en son temps avait fait tremblé tous les vampires du sud, était terrifié par le silence.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « silence »

Disclaimer : Jasper Whitlock appartient à S. Meyer, tout comme le reste du casting de Twilight.

* * *

**To be silent or not to be ?**

* * *

Rares étaient les personnes qui comprenaient comment diable Jasper Whitlock pouvait supporter le niveau sonore perpétuel qu'impliquait d'être en couple avec Alice Cullen.

Après tout, il donnait l'impression d'être une personne plutôt introvertie, le genre à préférer le calme et la tranquillité en compagnie d'un bon livre à un babillage incessant sur les dernières tendances de la mode ou tout autre sujet qui passerait par la tête de sa compagne. Jasper semblait toujours un peu en retrait et les gens s'interrogeaient souvent de savoir s'il était timide ou tout simplement qu'il ne parvenait pas à imposer sa voix par-dessus celle d'Alice.

La vérité était quelque peu différente. Jasper était le premier à reconnaître apprécier de lire un livre tranquillement dans son coin, sans rien demander à personne. Il reconnaissait parfaitement le fait qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin et encore moins l'envie de discuter avec les humains qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Après tout, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, ces derniers n'étaient que des repas en devenir. Même avec sa famille, il n'éprouvait pas le désir de parler pour ne rien dire.

Oui mais voilà, malgré tout cela, Jasper Whitlock, ou quelque autre nom qu'on veuille bien lui donner, détestait le silence. Il l'abhorrait et l'exécrait plus que presque toute autre chose au monde. Maria, sa créatrice, était une des rares choses qu'il honnissait davantage et quand on savait la haine qu'il portait à la femme, cela en disait long sur son désamour du silence.

A vrai dire, Jasper Whitlock, un des plus jeunes majors de l'armée confédérée, le Dieu de la Guerre qui avait fait tremblé les vampires du sud, était terrifiée par le silence.

Il lui laissait trop de temps, trop de vide et la nature ayant par définition horreur du vide, elle s'efforçait de le combler en faisant cogiter la conscience de Jasper. Or, le blond avait bien trop de choses à se reprocher, bien trop de crimes et d'atrocités dans ses souvenirs pour apprécier une dose d'introspection.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Maria et le sud, emboîtant le pas à Peter et Charlotte, il avait eu trop de ces moments de silence. En effet, le couple, connaissant bien son pouvoir et ne voulant pas le forcer à endurer leurs émotions lorsqu'ils étaient d'humeur amoureuse, avait tendance à quitter les environs lorsque le désir les tenaillait. Et si Jasper appréciait de ne pas avoir à ressentir ce genre de choses, il ne goûtait guère la solitude à laquelle cela le condamnait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été changé, il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées et pas le moindre bruit pour le distraire. Oh il y avait bien les oiseaux et les autres animaux dans les bois qui entouraient la petite hutte où les trois vampires vivaient et le murmure de l'eau du ruisseau voisin et le bruissement des feuilles soulevées par le vent, mais c'étaient des bruits qui n'avaient rien de bien passionnant et ne retenaient certainement pas l'attention d'un vampire plus de quelques secondes, et encore.

Au moins, malgré tous les défauts que ce lieu impliquait, l'hacienda où s'entassait l'armée de Maria n'était jamais parfaitement silencieuse. Après tout, un nouveau-né n'était pas franchement capable de l'immobilité et du silence que les vampires plus âgés atteignaient sans difficulté. Quand il vivait là-bas, Jasper pouvait être sûr qu'un instant de silence ne durerait jamais bien longtemps et qu'il lui faudrait toujours calmer un nouveau-né, interrompre une rixe, apaiser Maria et ses colères, réfléchir à la meilleure tactique pour conserver ou agrandir leur territoire de chasse, nourrir les humains qu'ils gardaient prisonniers comme rations de secours, se débarrasser de leurs cadavres, créer des nouveau-nés, détruire des nouveau-nés. Encore et encore, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour retenir son attention, pour l'empêcher de plonger complètement dans la dépression que chaque moment d'introspection causait chez lui.

Mais dans la cabane au milieu des bois, il n'y avait rien de tout cela et Jasper ne supportait plus le silence qui lui renvoyait ses fautes à la figure. Tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par quitter Peter et Charlotte plutôt que de devoir leur infliger les émotions que son pouvoir ne parvenait plus à contrôler et projetait sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Le couple avait été triste de le voir partir mais ils avaient compris son besoin.

Pendant un temps, le brouhaha perpétuel des villes et villages qu'il traversait était parvenu à le distraire. Et puis, il s'était lassé de ces amas d'habitations qui au final se ressemblaient touts, de ces groupes d'humains qui discutaient toujours des mêmes choses et qui étaient bien trop préoccupés par eux-mêmes ou bien trop suspicieux pour se soucier de l'inconnu qui passait en leur sein.

Avec Maria, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un qui avait besoin de son avis, de ses conseils ou même de ses réprimandes. Et les périodes de silence qu'il devait supporter avec ses deux amis avaient cet avantage qu'il les savait limitées dans le temps. Avec les humains, il n'avait pas cette certitude. La méfiance naturelle des mortels confrontés à un vampire, combinée avec la méfiance que les habitants d'un endroit semblaient avoir pour tout étranger, faisait que peu d'humains osaient l'approcher, encore moins lui parler. Quant aux quelques vampires qu'il avait croisés depuis son départ de chez Peter et Charlotte, ses cicatrices étaient amplement suffisantes pour les faire rapidement s'éloigner, les autres nomades ne tenant pas franchement à rentrer en contact avec un individu aussi visiblement dangereux. Il se sentait parfois tellement seul qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter les bars et les restaurants, se forçant à avaler l'horrible nourriture humaine juste pour entendre les serveurs lui adresser quelques instants la parole.

Quand Alice l'avait abordé pour la première fois dans ce pub, en l'accusant d'être en retard, il avait été tellement surpris que quelqu'un vienne volontairement lui parler qu'il avait répondu la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Apparemment ça avait été un bon choix car la brune avait ri. Puis elle l'avait attrapé par la main et l'avait presque littéralement trainé à la petite table au fond du bar où elle s'était installée en l'attendant. Elle l'avait jeté sur la banquette qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée et s'était calmement assise sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle l'avait presque assailli avec son babillement.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Jasper s'était rendu compte qu'Alice était parfaitement capable de parler pendant des heures sans interruption. Au début submergé par le flot de paroles incessantes, il était resté presque hébété, ne sachant que dire ni que faire face à cette situation. Cela n'avait pas semblé gêner Alice outre mesure qui avait gaiement continué son monologue. Finalement, presque une semaine après leur rencontre (et une demi-douzaine de cerfs que Jasper avait drainé sans rechigner, trop abasourdi par Alice pour vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui lui passait sous la dent), la jeune femme s'était tournée vers lui et lui avait demandé de but en blanc quelle était sa couleur préférée. Jasper avait bredouillé le vert et Alice avait repris son babillage. Mais désormais, elle veillait à y inclure régulièrement l'autre vampire, lui posant des questions, lui demandant son avis.

Deux semaines après leur rencontre, le blond avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits et prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait interrompu Alice avec une question. Ce qui avait ravi la brune qui s'était immédiatement lancée dans un nouveau monologue, expliquant en long, en large et en travers tout ce qu'elle savait de son talent, de leur relation et de la famille Cullen qu'ils rejoindraient un jour bientôt.

Et puis, progressivement, les monologues d'Alice étaient devenus de véritables conversations entre les deux vampires et pendant deux mois, les seuls instants de silence que Jasper avait connu étaient les moments où la jeune femme se nourrissait. Tout le reste du temps, y compris quand Jasper chassait, Alice babillait. Et Jasper s'était habitué à la présence continue et glorieusement bruyante de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Oh bien sûr Alice ne parlait pas tout le temps mais Jasper s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il y ait un son qui rappelle sa présence à son compagnon. Elle marmonnait pour elle-même en faisant ses courses en ligne, elle chantonnait dans sa douche ou lorsqu'elle décidait de réorganiser son dressing. Si elle s'absentait pour aller faire les boutiques, elle lui téléphonait pour lui demander son avis sur des vêtements ou des objets dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'aspect et même lorsqu'ils étaient dans ce bagne qu'était le lycée, elle chuchotait pour lui ses remarques sur les élèves de sa classe ou sur ses professeurs, bien trop bas pour qu'un humain l'entende mais assez fort pour qu'un vampire sache qu'on lui adressait la parole, même depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Rares étaient les personnes à se rendre compte que c'était à travers cet éternel fond sonore dont elle l'entourait qu'Alice manifestait le mieux son affection pour Jasper. Rares étaient les personnes à vraiment comprendre leur relation. Et ça leur convenait très bien comme cela.


End file.
